Crazy Patrick
by ness345
Summary: I Dream fanfic. Part of a series of scripts I wrote called 'Can I Trust You' Mostly about Amy and Felix. Taken from episode 11,'And the living is easy'
1. Crazy Patrick

**_This is part ofa series of scripts I wrote, labelled; Can I Trust You. The are all taken from I Dream episodes which I felt weren't completely completed! They are about Felix and Amy, so it's full of fluff! This one takes place at the end of episode 11, And the living is easy. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!_**

"How are you feeling Felix?" asked Patrick abnormally nice.

"Better" he admitted quietly. He went to speak again but paused,

"But still a little confused?" sussed Patrick.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this is so unlike me! 'I'm not normally the type to give up on anything. So what's wrong with me?" He asked.

"I'd say you're trying to show off to a certain someone" he smirked.

"What are you going on about?" groaned Felix.

"I'd say there's a certain American lady that you've got your eye on".

"Me…fancy Amy…don't be ridiculous" he spat quickly.

"Amy eh…I meant Natalie" Smirked Patrick.

"Natalie? Give me some credit" he laughed with honesty.

"So you fancy Amy then. Yeah, I could see that" he winked.

"I never said that…What do you mean, you could see that?" he asked slowly

"Well, you're both stubborn, loud mouthed, cocky…"

"She is not cocky!" he yelled suddenly, Patrick smiled.

"Now I know you like her" he smiled.

"Huh?"

"You just stood up for her"

"I did not" he argued.

"Whatever Felix, there's your reason for your lack of carelessness. You are unconsciously trying to impress Amy" he grinned. Felix's mind was agreeing, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"I think you're crazy Patrick"

"Think what you like, deny it even. But that's your answer"


	2. Who said Amy?

Later that evening, Felix and Ollie were both in bed. Ollie rolled onto his side to look at Felix.

"So, have you sorted it out yet?" he asked. Felix, lying on his back, moved his head to return Ollie's look.

"Sort of" he sighed before staring back up at the ceiling.

"Well?" probed Ollie.

"Well what?" asked Felix, trying to buy himself some time.

"Why is it you've been showing off recently, if this is so unlike you?"

"You think I'm showing off too?" he asked innocently.

"Well, yeah" admitted Ollie. "Oh" he smiled suddenly.

"Oh, what?" asked Felix, turning to look at him.

"I see what's going on" grinned Ollie.

"What?" asked Felix more desperately.

"You're showing off to a certain someone." He grinned.

"Not you too" he sighed sitting up. "I am NOT showing off to Amy!"

"Who said anything about Amy!" he asked innocently.

"You were implying it was her" said Felix through gritted teeth. It was one thing Patrick messing with him, but Ollie?

"Ok, I was implying Amy. But I'm right, aren't I!" grinned Ollie, also sitting up. Felix sighed as he turned to look at anything but Ollie, only to find nothing. He turned his gaze back to Ollie.

"I don't know" he admitted looking down.

"Yes you do" smiled Ollie comfortingly. "Your heart knows, your head just doesn't want to admit it"

"Maybe" sighed Felix quietly.

"Ok, tell me this, what has been your favourite memory so far?" asked Ollie.

"Huh?" asked Felix, wondering where the question came from.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question"

Felix thought back over the past weeks he'd spent at Avalon heights. There were a number that stuck, being on the radio, being interviewed by the press, having the story that Amy and he were an item, doing Rap-unzel with Amy, seeing her for the first time…. 'Wait' his mind screamed. 'Why do most of these include Amy?' Then he remembered one incident that made him smile.

"Helping Amy with her project back near the beginning and knowing she was happy with the result" he said quietly.

"Mmmmmhmmmmmm" smiled Ollie. "I think that answers your question"

Felix just stayed quiet and kept looking down.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" continued Ollie.


	3. What!

"What!" Felix almost yelled, finally looking up at Ollie. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" asked Ollie.

"I…uh…" he sighed. "She might not feel the same"

"So?" he asked. "What if she does and she's just waiting for you to ask?"

"But what if she really does despise me? And she turns me down? And she can't stand to be near me anymore and I lose her?" Felix said all too quickly.

"Calm down" soothed Ollie. "Listen, Amy's your friend, right?" Felix nodded slowly. "That's why you're afraid to lose her?" another nod. "Well, she's not much of a friend if she abandons you just because you feel for her"

Felix thought about it, it made sense… 'I suppose' he thought.

"Besides, this isn't even a real problem" he grinned.

"What do you mean?" asked Felix.

"I know for a fact that she won't turn you down"

"How?" asked Felix.

"She likes you too you moron!" laughed Ollie.

"And what makes you so sure? She doesn't act like it" sighed Felix.

"Do you?" retorted Ollie.

Felix thought back;

'_That's great; you're a lady…just about'_

'_Yeah, but we all know that listening isn't one of Amy's strong points'_

'_What's SHE doing here?'_

'_I'm alright for stretching myself but if I have to play opposite her I'll crack'_

'I've been horrid to her ' he thought sadly.

"Why would she like me when I've been so horrid to her?" he asked quietly.

"Because you aren't always nasty, what about when you rescued her from the cliff? Or when you helped her with her project? Or how you make her smile? It all adds up Felix" he smiled.

"I'd just rather, you know, forget abut it." Felix sighed.

"Felix, we go home in a week. If you don't do anything soon, it'll be too late" he sighed, watching his friend lay back down.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best" he shrugged.

"I feel sorry for you Felix" he sighed. "I really do" With that, Ollie also lay down and went to sleep. Felix didn't manage to get to sleep that night; he was too caught up in his feelings for Amy.


End file.
